Jarvan IV/Background
Lore As the royal family of Demacia for centuries, members of the Lightshield line have spent their lives waging war against any who opposed Demacian ethics. It is said that every Lightshield is born with anti-Noxian sentiment in his blood. Jarvan IV is no exception, even though he is the first Lightshield born to the age of League of Legends. As his forefathers had before him, he led Demacian troops into bloody engagements with Noxian forces, and on many occasions he has bled alongside wounded allies and fallen comrades. In his most crushing defeat, he was outmaneuvered and captured by a Noxian battalion under the command of . This mistake nearly cost him his life at the hands of , but he was rescued by the Dauntless Vanguard, an elite Demacian strike force led by Jarvan’s childhood companion, . Those close to him believed that his capture had changed him. was quoted as saying: "His eyes never seemed to look at you, only through you to something he could not look away from." One day, without warning, Jarvan IV handpicked a squad of Demacian soldiers and left Demacia, vowing to find "atonement". He began by tracking and hunting the most dangerous beasts and bandits he could find in northern Valoran, but he soon tired of such prey. Seeking something that only he understood, he ventured south of the Great Barrier. He wasn’t heard from again for nearly two years. After many had assumed the worst, he returned to glorious fanfare on the streets of Demacia. His Demacian plates were adorned with the bones and scales of creatures unknown. His eyes bore the wisdom of someone twice his age. Of the twelve soldiers who had departed with him, only two returned. In a tone as cold and steady as steel, he swore to bring the enemies of Demacia to their knees. Quotes ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;Movement ;Upon using ' ' ;Taunt ;Joke Jarvan IV stands as if giving a rallying speech but accidentally crushes his toes with his lance and hops on one foot. ;Death Development * Jarvan IV was designed by Ezreal. Darkforge Jarvan IV.jpg|Darkforge Jarvan concept Victorious Jarvan.jpg|Victorious Jarvan concept PC Gamer This champion image and release date were leaked from the March 2011 issue of PC Gamer: * Release: March 1st Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peak by ByronicHero:Champion Sneak Peek: Jarvan IV, the Exemplar of Demacia AT LeagueofLegends.com They say that you can tell a lot about a man by the way he carries himself. Of course, if he’s heavily armored and toting around a gigantic spear, that might say something about him, too. It is my pleasure to introduce to you Jarvan IV, the Exemplar of Demacia, a man whose attire may tempt you to harbor some preconceived notions about his personality. Just remember that looks aren’t everything. This gentleman is also the Crown Prince of Demacia and a real class act! Patch history : ** When targeting a location outside of Demacian Standard’s range, Demacian Standard will now be cast at its maximum range in the direction of the targeted location. V1.0.0.139: * Fixed a bug with and skins that caused the game to hitch when first using . V1.0.0.133: * Fixed a bug where immediately crumbled when Jarvan IV died. V1.0.0.132: * Mana per level increased to 40 from 30. * mana cost reduced to 65 from 75. * mana cost reduced to 55 from 60. V1.0.0.130: * : ** Damage type changed to physical from magical. ** Damage changed to % of the target's current health from 8% at all levels. ** It no longer procs spell effects such as or Spell Vamp. * Increased the hitbox size of when targeted by . V1.0.0.125: * Added a targeting ring to . * Fixed a bug where was dealing less damage than intended at rank 2 and 3. * Fixed an issue where certain skins had inconsistent model sizes. V1.0.0.123: * : ** Jarvan will no longer follow the target while he is in the air during . ** It will now create the ring of terrain regardless of whether the enemy can be targeted or not. ** It will now be slightly more likely to push targets that the ring lands on into the center rather than out. ** Fixed a bug where it could be interrupted by movement displacing abilities such as or . * Fixed a bug where reduced the target's base armor rather than total armor. V1.0.0.121: * : ** Base damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 60/110/160/210/260. ** Cooldown increased to 13 from 12. * : base damage reduced to 70/115/160/205/250 from 70/120/170/220/270. V1.0.0.120 * : ** Armor bonus reduced to 10/13/16/19/22 from 10/14/18/22/26. ** Attack speed bonus reduced to 10/13/16/19/22% from 10/14/18/22/26%. * : target's max health to magic damage ratio reduced to 8% from 10%. V1.0.0.118: * : ** Cooldown increased to 10/9/8/7/6 from 9/8/7/6/5. ** Mana cost increased to 45/50/55/60/65 from 40/45/50/55/60. * : shield strength reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 50/100/150/200/250. * : damage reduced to 200/325/450 from 200/350/500. * Fixed a bug where caused a hitch the first time it was cast. V1.0.0.113: * : PVP.net description no longer states it triggers automatically. V1.0.0.112: Added. (Original Stats) * : Jarvan IV charges through his opponent, dealing physical damage and lowering their armor by a percentage. This will pull Jarvan IV to a Standard if it encounters one, knocking up all enemies in his path. * : Jarvan IV calls upon the ancient kings of Demacia to shield him from harm and slow surrounding enemies. * : Passively grants Jarvan bonus attack speed and armor. Active: Throws a Demacian flag, dealing physical damage and granting passive benefits to nearby allies. * (Ultimate): Jarvan IV heroically leaps at his target, dealing physical damage and creating a circle of terrain around them for a few seconds. * (Innate): Jarvan IV exploits his target's opening, dealing 10% of the target's current health as magic damage. This effect cannot occur on the same target for 6 seconds. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Jarvan IV/Příběh de:Jarvan IV/Background en:Jarvan IV/Background fr:Jarvan IV/Historique pl:Jarvan IV/historia ru:Jarvan IV/Background